Let's Play a Game
by StoryWriterGirl101
Summary: What if Hook didn't really die? What if Jack and Maggie seek help for post-traumatic stress and anxiety? What if life is turned upside down for not only the Bannings, but also their relatives? More people keep getting sucked into this war and now it's starting to take over the mainland. Can this huge, crazy, messed up family ever escape Hook? Or are they all just parts to his game?
1. Chapter One

Looking back on this whole experience, it's been nothing but horrible. There is not one good thing I can think of about it. Nothing. It's been filled with betrayal and death. I hate this war, but the worst part is that there is no sign of it ending any time soon. I suppose I should tell you what I'm talking about. You've probably seen the movie, right? Well, there was a lot afterward that Steven Speiberg and his Hollywood crew failed to capture. Here is the story so far.

"Mom! Dad! We're going over to Trish's for a while!" Jack called over his shoulder as we exited the house. I ran out first and he followed closely behind. Our encounter in Neverland had only happened a month before, and he was still protecting me in any way he could, despite the fact that he didn't have to protect me anymore. We walked across the street to Trish's house. Trish's was a relative (our grandma's sister's daughter). She had five kids.

Danielle, 23, who kinda did her own thing, meaning no one had seen her in over a year. She hadn't really gone missing, but ran away and had been on the run all this time. Nat, 20, who was in charge of everything. He ran the house. They're parents had been divorced for two years and while they still saw their dad every once in a while, Nat ran the house, in a good way. Alex, 17, who had been sent away to a Mental Hospital. Amanda and Angeline, who were twins, 13. Since they were the same age as Jack, they had been really good friends. Recently, Amanda started to turn us away, so we usually went over to talk to Angie. Today, Jack and I were planning to tell Angie about our 'adventure' in Neverland, which really made me nervous.

Mom and dad made us promise we wouldn't tell anyone, which was horrible because Jack and I had been suffering nightmares every night, and due to our promise not to tell anyone, we couldn't get a therapist. Sometimes, I had anxiety attacks. I couldn't help it. It's like being locked in a cage without anyone there to help you. Except Jack. He understood and tried to help, but one person can only go so far. Even though having Peter Pan as a dad may seem pretty cool, it isn't. Not when you can't tell anyone about it, and you are a six year old who has anxiety attacks. I had one in school once and got made fun of.

"Maggie? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Jack's voice brought me back to reality.

"I said maybe we shouldn't tell her. We did promise mom and dad, and... I don't know. What if she doesn't believe us or makes fun of us or something? We can't afford to lose a friend right now. Then it'll be just us," he said. The reality of that sentence sunk in. Angie and her family were our only friends. We had managed to slowly lose every friend we had in the span of one month.

"I know, but we have nothing to lose. Maybe if we tell her, even if we lose her as a friend, it will help to talk to someone besides each other about it," I said. He nodded as we walked in. Since we were family, we didn't have to knock. Angie and Amanda was sitting on the couch watching TV when they saw us. Amanda immediately got up and went to the kitchen, as expected. Every time we came over, she'd distance herself.

"Hey!" Angie greeted us.

"Hi," I said back.

"We kinda need to talk to you in private," Jack said, cutting right to the point. She sensed his seriousness and fPollowed us upstairs to her room. She shut the door and sat on her bed. We sat on Amanda's bed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well..." I said looking at Jack. "We kinda...it's hard to explain... But... Remember when we took that trip to England last month for Christmas?" I started. She nodded.

"I wish I could have been there. It must have been amazing," she said.

"Trust me...you didn't wanna be there," Jack mumbled. She gave him a confused look.

"Well, while we were there, something...unexpected happened to us. It was rather odd... Um...but it did happen, so..." I looked at Jack.

"We...kinda... Our dad is Peter Pan," Jack blurted. She gave him another confused look and then her eyes widened.

"Can you... Just... Give me a minute," she said, running out of the room really fast.

"Crap," Jack said, holding his head in his hands.

**Angie's POV**

HOLY CRAP. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. I got to Nat's room and burst in the door.

"Geez, sis, don't you knock?"

"No time for that! They found out!" I said. His eyes widened. "What do we do?"

"Just... Stall them. I'll take care of it." When I got back to the room, Jack's head was in his hands and Maggie looked really upset. Crap.

"Sorry for that. I get that you guys...may feel..." I had no idea what I was saying.

"Look, we've already heard this lecture before. That's stupid. It's not real. You're too old to believe in fairy tales. We'll just leave," Jack said, getting up, Maggie following slowly behind.

"You're never too old to believe in fairy tales," I said. They turned around and looked at me, and when our eyes met, they knew I believed them.

That's when the whole thing started.


	2. Chapter Two

**Maggie's POV**

"She understood... She actually understood," Jack was still astounded by our chat with Angie. I had to admit, I was still a bit flabbergasted myself. We were sitting in Jack's room with the door shut, just like we always did when we talked about Neverland and didn't want our parents to hear.

"Yeah, but when we told her...when she left the room...where do you think she went?" I asked. He shrugged. Moments later, our question was answered when mom burst through the door. It was obvious that she was in a tizzy.

"Jack Charles and Maggie Amber Banning! What did your father and I tell you? Do you know who just called me? Nat. How did he know that your father is..." Her voice got quieter. "Peter Pan? Okay, you just wait until your father gets home!" She said, walking out of the room. Mom was never a yeller, but we can tell she's mad when she uses our middle names.

"She told..." Was all Jack said. Then, silence.

"Do you think he'll yell at us? Well, he'd never yell at you. Do you think he'll yell at me?" Jack asked nervously as mom told dad what happened in the other room. We sat in the living room, waiting to be interrogated.

"He might," I smiled. He smiled back, sensing my joke. Then, dad walked in and Jack's smile disappeared quickly. Dad put his hands on his hips and looked down at us, then sat next to us on the couch.

"I suppose it's about time you knew," he said.

"Peter!" Mom gasped. "They won't know how to handle it! They are just kids! Please don't do this now." Jack and I exchanged a glance. What's going on?

"Now, Moira, we have to tell them at some point," he said. Mom sighed but didn't argue. "Kids...apparently, the war isn't over yet."

"What do you mean? I watched the crocodile eat Hook! It's over," Jack said.

"The Pirates cut through the crocodile and found Hook almost dead. They revived him and killed the croc in the process," dad explained. It sounded like a far fetched story, but it was real.

"Well...there has to... We should..." Jack tried to think of a solution, but nothing came to mind.

"There are three groups of people in this war. The Pirates, the Rebels and the Resistance. We are Rebels, and so is Angie and her family. The Resistance was killed by the Pirates. Some people believe that they still exist but no one has heard anything from them in years."

"This is crazy," Jack said, standing up to leave. I stood, too.

"There's one other thing you should know," dad said. We stopped moving long enough to listen. "Danielle, Nat, Alex, Amanda and Angie all know everything."


	3. Chapter Three

**Angie's POV**

"Jack and Maggie have been our friends for years. I feel horrible that this happened to them. They were never supposed to know. Hook is always changing the game," I vented to Amanda, who I doubted was listening.

"Yeah, but Jack and Maggie have Peter Pan as a dad. They were bound to find out at some point," Amanda said.

"It's still not fair!"

"Who ever said Hook was fair?"

"Okay, what's your problem all of a sudden? You've been ignoring Jack and Maggie and you've had an attitude. What's up?" I asked.

"I'm mad at them! So what? They got kidnaped once. How many times have we been kidnapped by Hook? They're dad is Peter Pan, so they have a lot of insurance that they'll make it out alive even if their dad doesn't because they have so many people protecting them, including us. I'm sick of being told that I was only born to protect them. It's enough to piss a person off, okay?" She explained.

"Well, that's not their fault, and right now, I'm sure they don't even know how much we've been through, so just drop it. I actually feel bad for them because this was so unexpected. I mean, not even Peter knew until a month ago."

"Yeah and we could've kept it that way if Hook wasn't such a-"

"You girls ready for bed?" Nat peeked his head in the door. We were certain he'd been listening.

"Yeah, sure," Amanda said.

"Look," Nat said, coming into our room and shutting the door quietly behind him. "I know it doesn't seem fair, but they just found out. Trust me, this is probably hell for them. They knew nothing and then all of a sudden all of this has been dumped on them. You guys knew your whole life and they didn't have that luxury."

"It's NOT a luxury. I'd kill to be them," Amanda replied.

"Please don't," I said.

"Well, just go easy on them. There's no reason to be mad at them. We're all in this together," Nat said.

"Sadly," Amanda mumbled before rolling over and falling asleep.

**Jack's POV**

They knew. Our whole lives, they knew. I realize they couldn't tell us, but this just feels so surreal. Things keep getting stuck together and making the story more complex that reality doesn't feel real anymore. It's crazy. This has been happening for our whole lives and no one in our family knew about it until one month ago. Not even dad, and he was the sole reason for it! Not that in blaming him, but this is absurd! All I can think about is mom and Maggie. Maggie is six. She is supposed to be worried about juice boxes and animal crackers, not wars. And if anything happened to dad, what would mom do? So many thoughts raced through my head the next day, I couldn't focus in school. If they knew, why was mom so mad when she found out we told?

At lunch, I sat in my usually spot next to Angie and Amanda, who seemed to be warming up to me again. I still couldn't stop thinking about Maggie, but today it was worse because my new worries were now piled upon my old worries. Now, I didn't just worry about Maggie getting kidnapped again, I worried about how she would feel growing up without dad. I always worried about her in school because she went to the elementary school, and I went to the middle school, and mom and dad went to work, so after school, she stayed home alone for about an hour until I got home. What if something happened?

"Something on your mind, Jack?" Angie asked. I could talk to her, right? We were sitting at an empty lunch table, and no one would be listening in, but I still decided against it. I shook my head. I wasn't mad at her anymore for telling Nat. I'm glad. Now, Maggie and I know things we wouldn't have found out if she didn't. Amanda raised an eyebrow but they didn't ask anything else.

When I got home, Maggie was already waiting there, as expected.

"Jack, lets play a game," She said.

"Maggie, I have homework," I replied, exasperated from the day's events. She made a pouty face and I caved. "Okay. What do you wanna play?"

"Well, technically we are already playing."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, it is a game, isn't it?"

"What?" I was completely lost.

"It's a game to Hook," she said.

"Well, maybe for him but not for us." I replied. "And what kind of game is that?"

"I don't know. His game, I guess. You can't really call it a game because he's the only person having fun," she said.

"I know. It's not very fun for us, is it?" She shook her head.

**Meanwhile, in Neverland...**

"What am I to do now, Smee? My life has no meaning now. Pan is going to go back to the mainland with his kids and forget all about me again. Everything will be okay for them, and I still stuck here. I will get Pan, come hell or high water. I should be dead."

"Oh, come on now, capt'n, don't say that. You will beat Pan. We just have to come up with a plan. I know you can do it. Gut them just like you did with that retched Resistance," Smee replied.

"Come up with a plan? What do you suggest we do?" Hook sarcastically asked.

"Well, we can turn those bloody lost boys against him. Without Rufio, they ain't got no one looking after 'em. They're weak...vulnerable. We could also just kidnap Pan's kids again," Smee brainstormed.

"Why can't we just kidnap Pan himself and execute him?" Hook asked.

"Oh, capt'n, those meds must be effecting your better judgement. Captain James Hook would never do that. That is what codfishes do, and Captain James Hook is not a codfish. Captain James Hook always wins his fights fair and square."

"I suppose your right, good form, Smee. But why just turn the Lost Boys against Pan, why not turn everyone against him? Lost Boys, Indians, Mermaids, Fairies... Ahh, yes, today, we'll have all of Neverland, tomorrow, we'll have his whole family! Oh, Smee, aren't I a genius?"

"Yes, of course, sir! I'll get right on that! You don't worry a bit!" Smee said.

"Oh, how marvelous. Pan thinks he's in the clear. Well, Captain James Hook is not a codfish.


	4. Chapter Four

"WAKE UP! EVERYBODY UP! HOOK AND HIS CREW ARE ON THEIR WAY! EVERYONE SUIT UP AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Someone was shouting. "EVERYBODY UP! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I sat up and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I got up from my bed and ran to suit up. After that, all Lost Boys met at the cove.

"What's going on?" I asked, but there was so much commotion that no one heard me.

"Everone calm down!" Thud Butt exclaimed. "Now, as I'm sure all of you know, Hook and his crew are coming. We aren't exactly sure why yet, but we are ready to fight just in case it's an attack," he said.

"NO firing unless they fire first! Only codfish fire first!" Tink yelled from beside Thud. We nodded.

"Well, I can assure you, there will be no firing on our part today, Miss. Bell," a dark and sinister voice said from behind us. We all turned around, and sure enough, there was Hook. "I've come with a proposition." We readied our weapons, just in case. Never trust a pirate.

"Cool your heels, boys. What is this proposition?" Tink asked, flying up to Hook so that they were face to face.

"You will follow me."

"Not gonna happen, Hookie. Pan is our leader and nothing will ever change that," Tink said.

"Oh, well I just assumed that you'd want to come with me. After all, Pan did leave you...twice..." Some of the Lost Boys were going with Hook now. What's going on? Why are they doing that? "And we all know he won't come back. I suppose if you come with me, I can pull some strings and maybe you can see him if you really want to." Now more kids were going over to Hook's side, and after a while, the only kids left were Thud Butt, Tink and I.

"Very well. Have fun rotting for eternity," Hook snarled as he walked away, taking the Lost Boys with him.

"Tink, what do we do now?" I asked. Then she said something I hoped I'd never have to hear her say.

"I don't know."

**Maggie's POV**

A few days passed and nobody mentioned Neverland. It was starting to become a memory, and I was glad about this. I went into Jack's room shortly after dinner and shut the door quietly behind me. He was at his desk, typing a paper for school. I sat on his bed.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, dear sister of mine, how may I be of assistance?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, I was wondering... We're you really going to stay there with him forever?" Jack stopped what he was doing and turned around to face me.

"Maggie, that's not important-"

"It is to me. You almost left me. What if Daddy gave up? What would happen to me while you were off living as a pirate? Did you think about that? What about Mommy? How would she feel without you?" It all came out so suddenly, I didn't know I felt this way until now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just felt like they didn't care anymore. Hook made me feel safe and okay there that I didn't realized that if I'd stayed, I'd be hurting anyone. I thought it would be better without me."

"Jack-"

_CRASH_

We both got on the floor as Jack's window exploded. The door locked itself. Then, I saw him. He looked the same, despite the fact that is had been a month and a half since we'd last met _and _he was supposed to be dead. Nothing had changed. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I felt my whole body go numb, just like before he took us the last time.

"Hook..." I heard Jack say, but his body must have gone numb, too, because he said no more.

"Hello, Jack... Maggie... What a warm reunion. Ready for a trip back to Neverland?"

"No!" I used all of my strength to yell as loud as I could, and even then, it came out as a little whimper. That was the last thing I remember. And then, the darkness took over.


	5. Chapter Five

"JACK! MAGGIE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I banged on my son's door. The last thing I heard was a crash in his room. No one opened the door or responded, so I quickly picked the lock with one of Moira's bobby pins, and once I got the door open, horror flew through me. They weren't there. The window was broken open. Jack's laptop was still on, screen bright on his desk. I started reading.

Dear Pan,

You honestly didn't think you could get away that easily, did you? Your children are waiting to be saved once again. But know this: Neverland is mine now and I have just about everyone here turned against you. Have a safe flight, because it will be the last one you ever have.

-Capt. James Hook

Neverland! How the hell could I get there now? I can't fly! I might need some help...

**Amanda's POV**

"Hi, Amanda, can I talk to your brother please?" Mr. Banning stood on our doorstep.

"Sure, uh, you can come in if you want," I said.

"Well, actually it's a private matter," he said, looking pretty anxious. I ran to get Nat.

"Nat, Mr. Banning is at the door for you," I told him and Nat went to greet him. When Nat came back, he looked just as anxious as Mr. Banning was. Gee, you'd think-

"Jack and Maggie were kidnapped again," Nat said. Angie's eyes widened.

"He needs someone to help him get back to Neverland to save them."

"I'll do it," Angie said.

"Angie! You'll be killed!" I said.

"It's fine. I'm gonna be with Mr. Banning. We'll be back before you know it," she said.

"Okay, I want to come with you," I said. I wasn't letting my sister get hurt.

"Girls..."

"Shut up, Nat," I said. Nothing he could say could make me change my mind. It was already nighttime, so Angie got the small velvet bag and we all went outside. She sprinkled some Pixie Dust from the bag onto Peter, herself and I, and we were off.

**Maggie's POV**

The first thing I remember after waking up was darkness. At first, I wasn't sure if I was awake or not. I put my hand inches in front of my face, and I didn't see it.

"Maggie? Where are you?" I heard a whisper.

"Jack?" I asked. Suddenly, a flood of light filled the room we were in.

"Hello, little buggers. Remember me?" Smee laughed.

"Take us home now," Jack demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Captains orders. You, of all people, should know about that, Jack," Smee replied. I could see the embarrassment in Jack's face. "And the lovely Maggie," he continued.

"Don't talk to me," I said.

"Feisty as always," he said. "Well, I just came in to say that we've got word that your father is on his way, along with two girls..."

"Amanda and Angie," Jack said.

"Oh, good, you know them. The captain will be pleased. Well, just so you know, I wouldn't think you have a free pass out of Neverland just because three people are here to save you this time. The captain has different tricks up his sleeve," Smee said, leaving. "In the event you do make it back, however, tell Wendy I said hi." He said, laughing. Then, he shut the door, and the darkness took over again. Why did he laugh after he said that?

"Jack... What if they get hurt."

"I don't know... It's gonna be okay," he assured me. That was hard to believe.


	6. Chapter Six

**Angie's POV**

"Okay, girls. Remember, we aren't here to kill Hook, we are here to get Jack and Maggie," Peter said.

"Why can't we kill him?" Amanda complained. _Stop, _I mouthed to her sister. When we landed on the ship, we came face to face with Hook right, then and there.

"Peter," he said.

"Where are my kids, Hook?" Peter said, not wanting to start a confrontation.

"Angie, Amanda, I believe we've met before," he said, turning to us and ignoring Peter's question.

"Met? You used your torture device to slash my arm open two weeks ago. I'm still mad about that, by the way," Amanda said.

"Oh, Amanda. Holding grudges get you no where in life," he said.

"Sounds funny coming from you," I countered.

"At least I didn't cut her arm off," Hook retorted, glaring at Peter. "I still can, if you'd like that."

"I'm good for now," Amanda said, taking a step back.

"Enough small talk. Where are my kids?" Peter asked again, agitated this time.

"Oh, Peter. You know the rules. You want your kids? Fight for them," Hook said. I passed Peter the sword we'd brought and Hook used his. While Peter kept Hook pre-occupied, Amanda and I quickly searched the ship for Jack and Maggie. We encountered a few Pirates along the way, but they were either too drunk or uninterested to notice us.

"JACK!" I called. "MAGGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" We herd banging on a door as we passed it and kicked it open. Sure enough, there were Jack and Maggie, squinting as the light hit them.

"Angie... Is my dad okay?" Jack asked when we were back at his house.

"I'm sure he's fine," I said. I started to leave.

"Can you stay here tonight?" He asked. I nodded and sat in a chair in the corner of his room until he fell asleep. When I got home, I got a load of crap from Nat.

"Where the hell have you been? No, I don't wanna hear it. You are grounded," he said.

"You aren't my mom," I said.

"Go to your room while I figure this out," he said. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I was too angry to find out. Up in my room, I found Amanda already alseep in her bed. I was glad we made it out okay, but Peter still hadn't made it home. I was starting to worry.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Maggie's POV**

"Mom, what's up?" Jack asked. We received word early this morning that Mom had some very important news to break to us. I prayed that it wasn't the death of daddy.

"Well, we got a phone call from Liza last night... It seems as though Grandma Wendy was killed last night in her sleep. No one knows who did it just quite yet, but I wanted you kids to know," she said. I was happy that is wasn't daddy, but sad at the same time. Grandma Wendy was my role model. I thought back to the night before.

_In the event you do make it back, however, tell Wendy I said hi._

I looked to Jack. _They did it! _I mouthed. He gave me a confused look, and we both went off to the basement to discuss alone.

"How could they have done it? Hook was a bit busy coming after us last night," he said.

"I know, but remember what Smee said about telling Grandma Wendy we said hi?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"They killed Granny Wendy. We have to tell dad!" He ran back upstairs and I followed. "Where's dad?" Jack asked mom.

"He didn't come back last night, and if he didn't, he's probably at Nat's house," she replied. We ran as fast as we could to Nat's house.

"He's not here," Nat replied when he opened the door and we asked him where our dad was. We went to go find Angie and Amanda, but as it turns out, they had gone back to Neverland that morning to go find him. There was nothing we could do. Grandma Wendy was dead, my dad was missing and the only thing I could do was go home.

**Angie's POV**

We couldn't find him. We searched all of Neverland and couldn't find Hook or Peter. We had to go home. A week later, we were all in London for Granda Wendy's funeral. I didn't want to go. I was too sad. But Amanda and Nat said I had to. I wore mostly black, but I also wore a yellow necklace. Yellow is a happy color, and even though this may seem happy, something good always comes out of something bad. When we got there, the first person I saw was Moira, crying her eyes out. We all hugged her. Then, I saw Maggie. I sat next to her.

"She's gone. She's really gone," is all she said. "Until now, it felt fake, but she's really gone. They killed her. The Pirates killed Grandma Wendy..."

"Wait, what? Maggie, not here. We'll talk about this later," I said. I got up and sat next to Jack, who, I figured, purposely excluded himself from everybody else.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No," he said. We sat there a while. Then I hugged him. He hugged me back, and there was nothing else to say or do. Just sit there and hold on for dear life.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Maggie's POV**

We had one week in London. One week. One. Then, we had to go back. Mommy said I could take a few things from Granny Wendy's house if I wanted to. I took the dollhouse in the nursery and her Peter Pan book. We went to sight see, but we stayed at the house for the duration of the trip since dad still wasn't back and mom didn't want to risk anything else happening to us. She'd been working late the night we were kidnapped and partially blames herself.

"This isn't supposed to happen _once_, let alone twice," She'd say. Jack and I felt bad for her, but there's nothing we could do. Jack and I didn't talk about dad. We had a silent agreement about that. We knew it would make us sad and we didn't need the worry. Angie and Amanda, on the other hand, were fascinated by London.

"We went to see that big clock thing... What was it called again?" Amada mused.

"The Big Ben," Angie answered.

"And we saw the huge Ferris wheel and I saw the queen!" Amanda continued.

"No, you didn't," Angie said.

"Well, no, but I thought it was her."

"She has this theory that anyone and everyone could be the queen in disguise, so she walks up to random people on the street and stares at them until she determines that they aren't royalty," Angie explains. "And so far, she thought she saw the queen once, Kate four times, William six times, Harry eight and baby George twenty-three." I gave Amanda a confused look.

"Don't look at me. London has a lot of babies," Amanda replied. We sat in the nursery, where I had noticed the night before that the painting of the Pirates and Neverland had been painted over in a soft blue. No more Pirates. Well, at least for now. We sat with the window open, the fall breeze combing through the room every so often. Of course, we didn't talk to Angie and Amanda about our concern about our father, but Jack's actions made it fully obvious that he was scared that daddy wouldn't come back. Jack sat on the balcony, looking up at the sky, as if he expected daddy to fly down and hug us, just like he did before. That didn't happen.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reads so far! Keep reading! Please review! This chapter is smaller than I'd like it to be, but I just wanted to update it as it is just so you can get a feel for the characters without all of the pirates and stress around them. Another update coming either tonight or tomorrow! Byyyeeee!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Angie's POV**

After Peter didn't come back, we all tried to maintain a simple lifestyle and tell ourselves that he was alright. I could tell we only acted like that on the outside, but on the inside, everyone was screaming. It was the hardest thing ever, and I'm sure it was even harder for Jack and Maggie. I knew Maggie took it especially hard when we got home.

"Whats' going on, Maggie?" I asked when we were alone. She sighed.

"I want my daddy," she said, and before I knew it, she was crying.

"It's okay. He's going to be okay," I assured her.

"How do you know? You and Jack tell me the same thing, but how can I be sure?" she sniffed.

"Well, at this point, you really can't. You just have to have trust in him. I'm sure he knows what he's doing, and he'll fight to come back to you guys. Rememer, he's not Peter Banning. In Neverland, he's Peter Pan. He can do anything," I said. She smiled. "And if something goes wrong, he always has your parachute to keep him safe."

**Jack's POV**

_Think of a way to run home, Jack. Run home! And I know I'm not alone, when I'm here... On my own. Isn't that a wonder... When you're alone, you're not alone. Not really alone. I was wondering, were you really going to stay with him forever?_

All of these memories flooded my head and before I knew what was going on, I was waking up. Maggie. My baby sister. I'd left her. Alone. I was supposed to look after her, but instead, I left her. I felt the worst feeling in my stomach when I realized that she was wrong when she said she wasn't alone. She was alone...and it as all my fault.

And now, at 11:30 at night, it was time to face what I'd been running from. Open the closed door. What would have happened? I would have been killed. Dead. Lost forever in Neverland. Even if Hook could stir up the sanity to let me live, I doubt I would have lasted in a place like that by myself.

_Knock. Knock._

I heard knocking on the window and tried to ignore it, as I was deep in thought. It happened again, louder this time. I pulled the blanket over my head, suddenly nervous. _He's back._ I thought. _He killed my dad and now he's after me!_ When I heard it the third time, I reached down next to my bed and grabbed a baseball bat. After that, the noise stopped. Then, I was almost disappointed. Left to the silent noise of my thoughts, which was even worse than being kidnapped a third time.

The next day, Sunday, I decided to go talk to Angie about my feelings. I felt like an emotional girl walking to her house, but it wasn't going to help me to keep it in and I finally had someone else to talk to. I couldn't really talk to Maggie about Maggie. Once I got to the house, I walking in and found Amanda in a tizzy.

"Where the hell is my social studies book? How am I supposed to study for the Spanish test tomorrow?" It was the day before we went back to school after our trip to London, and we had a lot of things due tomorrow that we didn't turn in over our little 'holiday.' Amanda probably didn't do her homework. "Jack! What do you want?"

"Amanda!" Angie said.

"What? We're busy," she said to Angie.

"I came to talk to your sister," I said. Amanda shrugged and went back to looking under the couch cusions for something. Probably a book. We went out the back door to the backyard.

"I'm horrible," I said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I left my sister alone. I wish I never did that to her. I'm the worst brother ever," I gushed.

"Jack, I'm sure Maggie doesn't care about that anymore. She's just glad that you made the right choice in the end," she tried to calm my nerves.

"What if I didn't, though?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter," she said, looking away. Was she hiding something? "We're going to Neverland tonight."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"To look for Peter," she replied.

"What if you get hurt?"

"I don't know," she said. It was quiet for a while.

"I want to come," I said.

"Jack, it's too dangerous. Your dad is fine. We are just gonna go get him and give him some help if he needs any," she said this like she did it all the time.

"Okay," I replied.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Maggie's POV**

Angie and Nat went to Neverland tonight. Jack told me. They left Amanda. He also said that he wanted to go with them. I wanted to know why, but he already seemed stressed enough about it, so I didn't ask. I was worried about them, but I was also even more worried about my dad now. I couldn't concentrate as I sat in my room and did my homework.

_Knock. Knock._

What was that? My body went stiff. Did I really hear that? Maybe it was just my imagination. _No one is knocking on your window, Maggie, calm down._ I told myself.

_Knock. Knock._

I ran out of my room and straight to Jack's room. I don't know why, but it was the first place that came to mind. When I burst in the door, he was sitting at his desk, staring out the window. I heard knocking on Jack's window, too. It was him. I knew it was him. I could feel it. Jack stood up and grabbed a baseball bat and stood in front of me in a protactive way. I would have called for mom if I had any control over my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't leave. I couldn't run. I just stood there. It was the scariest moment of my life. Then, it stopped, leaving me frozen.

**Jack's POV**

The knocking continued. Every night at the same time, I heard knocking on the window. I didn't know what he wanted. Apparently, Maggie heard it, too.

"He's like a freakin' cockroach," She's told me one night. "He never dies, never goes away. He's always there...lingering." She was right. Suddenly, I always felt like I was being watched. I told myself that I was crazy, that there was no way he could be here, staring at me all day, but deep down, I knew he could very well be here. We were never safe. One day, when I got home, I found mom there with Maggie. She'd stayed home from work that day because she wasn't feeling well.

"Jack, come here," Maggie said. I followed her to the window in the living room and we looked to the old house across the street. Nobody had owned that house for as long as I could remember. Now, there was a large moving van sitting in the driveway, and there were men moving furnature inside the house.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Jack! Maggie! Who wants to help me make a pie for the new neighbors?" Mom called.

"Me!" Maggie yelled, running to the kitchen to wash her hands. I had to admit, our new neighbors gave me the creeps, and I hadn't even met them yet.

**Maggie's POV**

I knew mom was just trying to find something to take her mid off of dad's disappearance, but if there was anything I could do to make sure she wasn't sad, I'd do it. We made the pie, and mom suggested that we all take it over to the new neighbors. Jack and I reluctantly agreed. When we got there, we saw a boy, around Jack's age, a girl that seemed like she was 10 or 11, and a woman who looked around mom's age. They all had black hair and brown eyes. We gave them the pie. Mom and the woman (who's name was Mira) started talking. Jack and I just stood there awkwardly, not talking to the new kids. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"I'm Jack and this is my sister, Maggie," he said.

"Well, it probably wasn't a mistake that you were named that," the girl said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your names are English translations of Hansel and Grettel," she said.

"Missy, stop being a know-it-all," the boy said to her.

"I'm Missy, and this is my brother, Zeke," she said. I looked at Zeke. Our eyes met. For a second, I thought I saw a glint of something familiar but I looked away before I could find out what it was. When we went back home, I told Jack.

"They were nice, right?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Really nice," I said.

"What's up? Your acting all spazzy," he said.

"I don't know. Just something about that boy. He looked familiar, but I know I've never met him before. Did mom and dad really name us after Hansel and Grettel or was it just a coincidence?" I asked, changing the subject. He shrugged. Suddenly, Amanda burst into the room.

"Jack Banning!" she exclaimed. "Your new neighbors. Who are they."

"How do you know we met them," he replied.

"Because your mom is too nice, now spill it," she said.

"Mira, Zeke and Missy," he said.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Missy is a know-it-all."

"She's not a know-it-all! She's just smart," I said.

"No, I'm smart, and I didn't know that we were named after Hansel and Grettel," Jack said, turning toward me. "She's younger than me, which makes her a know-it-all. Even Zeke said so."

"Whatever, Hansel," I said. Amanda laughed.

"That's all we know," He said, turning back to her.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Umm...I have to go," she said, quickly exiting. What was she keeping from us?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Angie's POV**

"Where were you?" I asked when Amanda quietly closed the front door after entering the house. Mom had gone to bed early and Nat was on a date. She slightly jumped when she saw me.

"Oh, I was just at Moira's house. I was asking about the new neighbors," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You know they are going to be curious as to why you are asking," I said.

"Oh, they were."

"You couldn't possibly have gone there thinking they wouldn't care why you asked. What did you say?" I asked.

"I just kinda rushed out," she said.

"Great. Wait 'til Nat hears about this. You'll never hear the end of it," I taunted.

"Please don't tell him! I guarentee Jack and Maggie will forget all about this tomorrow," she begged.

"Fine," I said. "But with every favor comes a cost."

The next day, Amanda and I went over to the new neighbor's house. The house was really old, but they seemed to be doing just fine with what they had. My request the night before was for Amanda to come with me to meet these people, as I'd been getting weird vibes from them for some reason. We had to be really careful while doing this, though, because the Banning's house was right across the street, and I didn't want Jack or Maggie to look out a window and see what we were doing.

As Amanda knocked on the door, we stood on the step awkwardly. She looked towards their front door, and I stood toward's the Banning's household, keeping lookout. Not that it would do any good if they actually saw us. When the door finally opened, I saw a little girl with black hair down to her hips and brown eyes staring at me. She looked kinda scary.

"Zeke! I think there are girls here to see you!" she called. A moment later, a boy that looked almost the same as the girl, except older and with shorter hair, appeared. Our eyes met for a moment, just a moment, but I saw inside of him. I saw his personalitiy, his soul. He must have seen the same in me because after that, he seemed taken aback a bit.

"You must be Amanda and Angeline," he said.

"How did you know?" Amanda asked.

"My dad told me about you," he said, sounding dazed.

"Your dad? Do we know him?" I asked.

"More or less," he said, kinda snapping out of it.

"Right, okay, well..." she noticed that he was still looking at me. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom's at work and dad's-" the girl started, but the boy cut her off.

"On a business trip. He won't be back until the 28th, and mom comes back at 6," he said.

"Oh, so you won't be alone all night," Amanda said.

"We aren't alone. We have each other," He replied.

"You never know. Sometimes it feels that way, and then you end up by yourself in a world you don't know," I said, thinking about Maggie's feelings. Zeke and his sister gave me a confused look.

"We should go," Amanda said, rushing us away.

"Okay..." He said, closing the door, hopefully thinking nothing of it.

"What the hell was that?" Amanda asked when we were far enough away.

"I don't know," I replied.

"No, not the whole being alone thing, the way he looked at you. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know about that, either," I said. "'More or less...'"

"The 28th, isn't that this weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah. We'll come back then and see," I said.

"Okay... if we can get out of the house first," she replied.

Nat ended up grounding us for leaving the house without permission and going to a stanger's house.

"You know it's dangerous," he'd told us. "You have to tell me when you leave, and you shouldn't go walking up to strangers houses, either."

"They didn't seem strange," I replied.

"Consider yourselves lucky."

Now, it was the 29th, and I sat in my room, unsure how to escape. Then, it hit me.

"Nat! I know I'm grounded, but Moira texted me and said she needs help with something. I'll back back soon," I called up the stairs. Of course, this wasn't true and I wouldn't be able to bring Amanda on my journey, but I'd decided to bring Jack instead. I kew this wasn't the smartest idea because not only was I throwing myself in danger, but him as well. He'd seemed pretty up to the idea when I told him what Amanda and I were planning.

"Jack! Change of plans. You are walking across the street with me," I said when I entered his house and found him on the couch watching TV. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile always made me feel warm and happy inside. He told his mom we were going back to my house (another white lie) and we left. I got really nervous as I walked across the street.

_More or less._

I knocked on the door. Who do I know more or less? What if Mr. Banning was leading a double life! Could it be him?

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Jack, just to fill the silence.

"I don't know... Who do you know more or less?" He asked me the same question I'd asked myself mere moments before.

"Your...I don't know," I stopped myself. Before he could think about it, the door opened. I turned my head and my heart stopped.

Standing before me was the sorriest excuse for a pirate I had ever seen.

"Hook."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Angie's POV**

"Hook." The single word lefft my mouth before I had the power to stop it. The single word that meant life or death to me. The single word that seemed to follow me everywhere. There he was, standing in his house with kids that seemed to be his. He was wearing what seemed to be human clothes and had a different wig on. It was still black, but short (no more curls), and his eyebrows looked normal. Even though he looked so different, it was him. I could tell his face from a mile away. But if Captain James Hook had a life and kids, why did he still obsess over Neverland? Then I realized that we were just standing there. What do I do?

_Run!_ It was my first instinct. I grabbed Jack's hand and we ran as fast as we could to his house. As Jack was closing the front door behind us, I looked through a window and saw Hook, still staring in our direction with a haunting expression on his face. Scary, but at the same time, you could tell he had just lost something. Whether is was his dignity or pride, I wasn't sure. I didn't look long enough to find out.

"Where were you?" Maggie asked, skipping down the stairs.

"Should we tell her?" Jack asked me. I nodded and we ran up to Jack's room to be sure no one could hear us. As soon as the door was shut, Jack started talking.

"We went across the street to the new neighbor's house to meet their father, and it was Hook!" He exclaimed. Maggie gasped.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He said. My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

**You'd better be home soon.** Nat. He was getting suspicious.

**Be home in a few minutes.** I sent back.

_Whoosh!_ Jack's window flew open. It was supposed to be locked. Jut what I needed. I turned and noticed Smee climbing in the room through the window.

"The capt'n requests your presence in Neverland," he told us.

"Isn't he busy with his kids?" I asked. Smee's eyes widened.

"You kids ain't supposed to know about dat, now lets go!" He rushed us.

"No! I'm not going!" I said. I stood in front of Maggie to protect her and Jack.

"You have to. You've seen too much." I took my phone out of my pocket and called Nat. Three rings and I heard him pick up, but Smee noticed my plot and knocked my phone out of my hand before I could reply. I yelled as loud as I could.

"NAT! HELP Ow..." Suddenly, I heard a click and felt a searing pain in my right leg. I looked over to Smee, who was holding a pistol. Everything went black. The last thing I remember was groggily waking up to Jack and Maggie sitting down in Jack's bedroom. My mind was clouded and I felt dazed and out of it. The room was torn apart, Nat and Amanda were there, and Smee was face-down on the floor. Then, I fell unconscious again.

"What happened?" was the first thing I said when I woke up.

"You are just lucky I got there in time," I heard Nat reply. I noticed that I was in my room, in my bed. Jack and Maggie sat on Amanda's bed next to me, watching me. Amanda and Nat stood in the corner of the room.

"But you were home when I called you. I know we live in the same neighborhood, but there was no way you could have made it in time," I said.

"Don't worry about that. All that matters is that you are okay," he said.

"Guess what! Me and Jack get to stay here forever!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Not forever, just until dad gets back," Jack said to her. He turned to me. "Mom doesn't think it's safe for us to be at home with no one protecting us for most of the day, so she thinks it would be good if we stayed with you guys for a while. We'll sleep in the basement."

"Oh," I said. I was glad, but I also felt bad for them. Hook had taken everything. Their dad, their minds and now their house. I really shouldn't have been worried, though. My job as just to make sure that Hook didn't take their lives. The raging pain in my leg told me that I was doing a decent job.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend! I was really sick! Thanks for all the reads! Keep it up! It wouldn't hurt to review! More chapters to come!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Too-Small's POV**

"Tink?"

"Yes, Too-Small?" I was eating with Tink. Thud Butt had gone to bed early.

"Why does Hook hate us so much?" I asked.

"Because Peter cut his hand off and fed it to the crocodile. I was there. I saw it. But that was a long time ago, back when Peter was young. No wife, no job, no kids. Just...him," she said.

"Well, we didn't do anything wrong. That was Peter, not us. It's not fair," I whined.

"You're right," she said. "But we stand with Peter, no matter what. Even if he isn't here to stand for himself. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. "So, what's the plan?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, Tink! I've known you forever! You always have a plan."

"Well, I do have one, but it's dangerous. We can't afford to risk it right now. I don't think you and Thud will agree to it, either," she said.

"Come on, Tink. What is it? Tell me. Please?" I begged.

"Alright, alright, well, I was thinking, maybe...no. It's stupid," she said. I pouted. "Okay. I was thinking, maybe we should go to the mainland. Just for a while."

"That's a great idea! Hook will never know! He'll think-"

"You can't make me." I turned to see Thud standing behind us. "I won't go back. I won't grow up. I won't forget. I _can't_."

"Oh, Thud," Tink said.

"Peter gave the sword to me. _Me_. I matter here. I have everything here. What do I have there? Nothing. I don't have a family, a mother. I don't have friends or even a name. You really think people there are gonna call us 'Thud Butt,' or 'Too Small?'"

"But they have to if that's what we want to be called," I said.

"No! It's all about what _they_ want. We don't have normal names because they didn't want us to. We are different and they don't want us because of it! That's why we're here! Shoved to the side because nobody wanted us."

"Thud! You know that's not true! Why would you put those ideas in his head?" Tink asked him.

"Do what you want. I'm not going. I'll be the only lost boy left if I have to. Leave if you want to, but I'm staying."

"Fine. Let's go, Too-Small," Tink said. She always knew what was best, so I followed her. I really hoped I wouldn't regret this later.

"But Tink, where are we gonna stay in the mainland? With Peter?" I asked. She sighed.

"I dunno, Too-Small. We can't really stay with Peter. He wants to live a normal life. A good life. A life without us in it."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I think he made it quite obvious when he left us twice. The least we can do is leave Peter, his wife and his kids alone. We're on our own."

_Alone. _Where have I heard that before? Before I could think any further, Tink announced landing.

"We're going to land in the mainland soon and it's your job to stay away from anybody else who might still be awake at this hour. No one can notice us."

"I thought you said nobody would be awake," I said, suddenly nervous.

"Well, they should be, but it's a big world. There's bound to be someone who's awake. Don't be nervous. I'll be in your pocket the whole time," she reassured me.

"Tink... What exactly is your plan? I mean, we didn't come for Peter, so why did we come at all?" I asked.

"Well, to get away from Hook, of course. You know that," She said.

"Are you sure it was the right choice? What's gonna happen to Thud?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, and I could tell she was answering both questions with one answer. When we found a quiet, un-noticable spot to settle down for the night, it was too quiet.

"Good night, Never-" I stopped whispering. We weren't in Neverland anymore. Suddenly, I felt small. Alone. Scared. What was going to happen to us? What if I really had to grow up? What if I got separated from Tink and was all on my own? "Good night, Mainland."

**A/N: Finally! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long! I have had NO chance to write in the past week or so. I was sick, then school took over, but I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. On with the story! I hope you enjoy so far! Please review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Maggie's POV**

I laid still. I was nervous sleeping in a new place, even though Jack was there with me. There was two couches in the basement. I slept on one and Jack slept on the other. I didn't think either of us were getting any sleep.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep," I said.

"Neither can I," he replied. "The quiet it too loud."

"I feel bad for Angie," I said. I did. She was in so much pain because of us.

"Me too," was all he said.

"I miss mom and dad," I said.

"Me too," he repeated. "Do you think dad is okay?"

"I don't know." I said.

The next day, everything seemed normal. Angie was fine. It confused me. She was in so much pain the day before, and now she was walking around like nothing had ever happened. Jack seemed confused, too, but he didn't say anything. Finally, I just got too curious.

"Angie, doesn't your leg hurt?" I asked. She looked at Amanda. They both seemed surprised, like they thought we wouldn't noticed. Then, they both left the room and went upstairs without answering my question. When they came back, Nat was with them.

"Jack, Maggie, we are about to tell you something important. You can't tell anyone else and you can't freak out, okay?" he asked. We both nodded, slightly freaked out.

"We are vampires!" Amanda exclaimed. I gasped.

"Amanda!" Angie said.

"What? We are!"

"Well, half-vampires," Nat corrected.

"Like, in Twilight?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Angie nodded. "But slightly different."

"We don't do that 'feeding' thing. Not even on animals. That's disgusting," Amanda said.

"Yeah. But we can heal faster than normal humans. That's why Angie is better now. And we some of us have powers. I can read minds," Nat said.

"LAME!" Amanda exclaimed. "Angie and I have cool powers. I have fire powers and she has ice powers."

"Wow! So you can shoot ice from your fingers, like Elsa?" I asked Angie and she nodded.

"Something like that," she blushed. It was quiet for a while as reality sank in. Even though these people didn't kill anyone, they could still rip us apart with their teeth.

"Oh," Nat said. "and we don't sparkle."

**A/N: Alright, now that the beginning is over, get ready for the most far-fetched story in this fandom. There's gonna be pirates, mermaids, vampires, fairies, Lost Boys, and, you guessed it, wherever you have vampires, you have to have (SPOILER) werewolves. Sit back and relax cuz is gonna be a good one. I also appreciate all of the people reading, and shout out to Lost-Girl-Flower for being the first one to Favorite this story. I really appreciate it! You guys have no idea how long the idea for this story has been swimming around it my head. With that, OFF TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Zeke's POV**

"Dad, why did those kids give you a weird look and just run away earlier? Do they know you?" I asked.

"Yes, Zeke. We know each other quite well," he replied. I gave him a confused look. "I should talk to your mother before I tell you and your sister anything." And with that, he and my mother went into another room to discuss.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"I have no idea," I said. Suddenly, I heard a crash, a scream and everything went black.

I woke later to the sound of sniffling and turned to see my sister crying. I sat up and got an immediate migraine. I put a hand to my forehead.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," Missy sniffled.

"So then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm scared, you dumba-" A door opened, and a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And where are we?"

"I suppose you could say I work with your father...well, not _with _him, exactly. And you are in an undisclosed location for undisclosed purposes," he said.

"My father is a pilot," I said. "How can you work against a pilot?"

"You will know everything shortly," the man said walking out.

**Jack's POV**

"What?!" Maggie asked.

"Your father has Hook's kids," Nat repeated. It sounded worse the second time.

"That's horrible!" she said.

"Now he can finally turn the tables on Hook," Nat said.

"Where is he?" Maggie demanded. "I need to talk him out of this childish nonsense! You can't just kidnap someone's kids!"

"Hook did it to you guys."

"It still isn't right. He could have at least came up with his own original plan instead of stealing Hook's," she replied.

"Yeah. Dad needs to let them go. This isn't just about Hook, it's about them, too, now, and I don't think it's right for anyone to go through what we did. It's not their fault that they are Hook's kids," I said. Maggie nodded. Nat exhaled loudly.

"I'm not supposed to tell you where he is or where he's keeping them, but-"

"He's in Neverland, isn't he? Typical. If he isn't giving his full, undivided attention to one thing, he's giving it to another!" Maggie said.

"What do you mean, Maggie?" I asked.

"Before, all he thought about was work, now all he thinks about is this war. He can never just stop and think about us!" she said. It was true.

"Maggie, calm down. At least he's okay. There's nothing we can do," I said.

"Yes, there is," she said, walking out of the room.

"Maggie, stop. Where are you going?" I asked, following her to the front door.

"Out," she said, slamming the door in my face.

"Let her go and calm down," Nat said.

**Maggie's POV**

I shivered as I stood on the front step, partly from being scared out of my mind, partly from freezing. I'd forgotten to grab my coat on the way out of the house. Suddenly, the door opened and I froze (in fear).

"Maggie," he said. All of the memories came rushing back. Neverland. Pirates. Jack almost leaving. It took all I had not to run away right then and there.

"Hi," was all I could manage. I cleared my throat. "I heard... your kids..."

"Missing," he said, looking over his shoulder, as if he expected one of them to appear behind him. "Why? Would you happen to know where they are?"

"I think we both know where they are. Well, I don't. No one would tell me. But we both know who they're with," I said.

"Maggie, why are you here?" He asked. Good question. "Is this a peace offering? Do you want to become a pirate?"

"No, no. Never," I said.

"Well, then, after all of the horrible things I've done, why are you trying to help me find my kids?"

"It's not their fault. Just like it wasn't mine, either. I still got punished for it-"

"Maggie, I wasn't punishing you, I was punishing your father."

"-and I don't want anyone else to feel like I did. Go get them. Now."


End file.
